


Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me

by WataruWatanabe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotherly Love, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Touching, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe
Summary: Both of the Miya twins are tactile and touchy. Due to this, Osamu seeks out touch that isn't just his brother's because he's sick and tired of how bruising and rough 'Tsumu could be. This quest leads to him finding out Kita is also touchy and maybe very crushable.(Rate teen for really minor cussing.)





	Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about touch because I'm touched starved and then my hand slipped and kept slipping till we had a fic about Osamu with a crush on Kita. Whoops.

Osamu would never admit it, but he was a tactile, touchy person. The fact was not surprising considering his brother was 'Tsumu. Like the greedy gluttonous monster he was, 'Tsumu was always touching somebody because he couldn't ever get enough. Most of the time that somebody happened to be Osamu because he was cursed to be twins with such an in your face person. The almost constant contact had left Osamu with a high want for touch. 

When he was younger, Osamu had to satisfy himself with his brother hanging off of him, pushing him, being his general ugly gorilla self to get in the touch. If he was feeling nice Osamu would admit that sometimes 'Tsumu was actually pleasant and just held his hand or curled up against him for a nap, but stupid 'Tsumu had taken his pudding yesterday so no. 'Tsumu was never pleasant; he was sewage.

When they got to high school though, Osamu didn't have to rely just on his twin to feed his need for contact anymore. In the volleyball club there was ample chance to have some casual platonic touch that satisfied his brain's demand while also not being subjected to his clingy twin. For example, Suna was always good for touch since he was also fairly touchy. At lunch he and Suna would sit with their knees or entire legs pressed against each other, stealing food occasionally. At practice Suna would often high five him, help him stretch when 'Tsumu hadn't raised hell to be the one to, slap his back. On bus rides back when they sat together, both had no problem leaning against one another as they tried to doze away the aching tiredness settling in after a match. Suna's fleeting touches were a nice break from 'Tsumu's often bruising ones. 

Gin would also allow for occasional touches. He was surprisingly gentle despite how eager and aggressive he seemed on the court. He would touch Osamu's hand as they walked to practice in little flutters that were mostly too short but still pleasant. His high fives were often accompanied by a quick squeeze of hands, and he was pretty liberal with side hugs when he felt like it. In general, he was a pretty warm pleasant person that served to remind Osamu how much of a gorilla his twin was. 

In high school, he could occasionally get touches from Aran also. In middle school that had been out of the question, but as the twin knew the wing spiker for longer and longer moments appeared when touch happened. Aran would often accept a pat on the back or a high five, but on rare occasions he'd let Osamu lean against him after practice. That was pretty nice, leaning against the strong body of his court captain, or it was nice until 'Tsumu came and pushed him away to do the same because he's a greedy gluttonous monster.

One thing Osamu did not expect to find out in his quest for touches other than his brother's was that Kita could be even touchier than 'Tsumu when allowed to be. His captain was pretty cool and distant, almost robotic, but one day when Osamu didn't want to be around his brother after one of their fights he learned Kita was touchy. 

He had been having an off day, and his brother felt the need to be an ass like always. It wasn't anything new, but he just couldn't put up with 'Tsumu's shit that day. He blew up at him around the end of practice, bringing about the end for the day a few minutes earlier than normal. The air was thick with tension, and Osamu decided that he would rather stay behind and help Kita with his little rituals than be anywhere near anyone else on the team. The cold logic of his captain and his quiet voice were much more wanted than Suna's teasing or Gin's worrying. 

He wasn't one to let himself get mopey, but his emotions left him wanting nothing more than to have some positive contact with somebody. He didn't think he could obtain that from Kita, but it was better to try and fail than not ask at all. He lead himself to the equipment room where Kita was diligently cleaning the balls, dropping down next to him. Kita glanced at him, pausing briefly in his cleaning before resuming. 

"Did you want to talk about it?" Kita asked, eyes steady on the ball in his hand. 

"Nothing to talk about. 'Tsumu is 'Tsumu like always." He paused. "But I'd like a hug." 

To his surprise, an arm wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him down and close to the side of his captain. The hand found its way into his hair, gently scratching at his scalp. He closed his eyes, letting out a pleased hum as he turned his face to rest in the crook of Kita's neck. This was way better than the awkward side hug he was expecting to get. He always forgot that Kita was nice and caring underneath his cold logic. 

He had closed his eyes, but he could tell by the way Kita shifted every now and then that he was still cleaning despite the lack of his other hand. It made him feel a little guilty, knowing he was being an impedance, but he too could be greedy. Tension melted away from him in what felt like hours that he spend against Kita, but he supposed it wasn't really more than ten minutes; five minutes too long spent taking up Kita's time. 

"Thanks," he mumbled as he pulled away. "It was nice to have someone to cuddle against." 

"It was pleasant. Positive touch releases chemicals such as serotonin and oxytocin after a certain amount of time." Kita told him as he resumed cleaning with both his hands. "Touch has positive health benefits."

Osamu hummed. "No wonder 'Tsumu is less like sewage after he's clung to me for like an hour." He reached over and took and ball and rag. Kita eyed him. 

"Atsumu is a very touchy person." 

"Very is an understatement." 

"I assume that makes you a high touch individual as well?" 

"Regrettably." 

"It's normal. We thrive off of touch and lead happier lives when we are able to have it often." 

Osamu glanced over at him, tilting his head to the side. "You don't seem like a touchy person." 

"I am. I don't like to invade other people's personal space." 

He let out another hum, eyes blinking disinterestedly at the ball in his hands. "I'm pretty sure none of the team would mind. I can tell you already I wouldn't." He almost, almost mentioned 'Tsumu, but he hadn't entirely gotten over their fight.

Kita nodded, letting silence flitter in between them. They spent the rest of their time in silence, cleaning the balls. 

When they finished, having changed and locked the club room up, they walked to the gate. Silence still reigned between them, but it was comfortable and familiar. What was unfamiliar though was Kita's little bumps against his arm with his, hands brushing. It spread an unfamiliar warmth through him, nesting in the pit of his stomach after migrating from his chest. Their little touches continued until they had to part ways where Kita proceeded to place a casual hand on his shoulder in parting. 

The rest of his walk home was filled with thoughts of the strange experience with Kita. None of it he had seen coming, but then again Kita could be surprising. Although, any and all thoughts about Kita went out his mind though when he returned home to find 'Tsumu sprawled on his bed.

"Get out of my bed." Osamu said as he dropped his bag to the floor by the door. 

"I wanna nap," 'Tsumu mumbled, turning his face to look at him. 

"You have your own bed for that." A whine erupted from his twin, and Osamu couldn't help the eye roll that followed. 

"Nap with me." 

"Are you five and afraid to sleep by yourself?" Osamu mumbled, but stepped towards his bed regardless. Now was one of the times when 'Tsumu was going to be pleasant, warm, and gentle. He wasn't going to miss out on this opportunity after their skirmish earlier that resulted in two bruises. 

"Shut up." 'Tsumu murmured, pulling him close to nuzzle his face into his neck. 

Osamu just closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth and familiarity that his twin gave off. 

The next day at practice was nothing out of the ordinary except for the little touches that Kita gave him whenever a chance arose. They weren't overt touches, but fleeting ones that tingled with barely transfered warmth. They were fleeting touches that left a tingling sensation in him. There was more than one casual flittering hand on his arm, a pat on his back, a press of an arm against his in passing. 

He wanted to believe nobody noticed but Aran and Suna were giving him looks, and because Suna was looking 'Tsumu started looking. Blissfully, no one seemed to want to make a deal out of it. 

Or at least that day nobody wanted to make a deal out of it. Two weeks later, which considering how impatient 'Tsumu is that was a miracle, there was a deal now. Suna was also also in the interest of making a deal out of it. 

"So," Suna drawled one day at lunch, knee pressed against his as they sat in his classroom, "what's the deal with you and Kita?" 

Osamu looked up from his rice, face disinterested as always. "Nothing." 

"Hmmm. No. There's something otherwise he wouldn't be touching you so much." 

"Hmm. Nope. Nothing's there still." 

"Okay, but what about on your side? Got a little crush that keeps you from sharing?" 

"Still a resounding no. Nothing different between me and Kita just because he also now casually touches me like almost everyone else on the team." Osamu turned back to his food, ignoring the sudden weird feeling taking root in his chest. 

Practice thankfully went by with little to no problems other than his twin being his twin. The walk home however was a different story. 

"How'd you do it?" 

"Do what? Don't just jump in without a defined subject." 

"Get Kita to be so touchy with you." 

"Jealous?" 

"Curious." 

"Sure." Osamu didn't like the small tendrils of uneasiness that snaked their way into his stomach. They faded as quickly as they came though at his twin's next words.

"First one home gets the pudding!" 'Tsumu yelled, breaking into a sprint. 

"It's mine to begin with!" Osamu cursed as he ran after his brother.

Weirdly enough, nothing seemed to come from 'Tsumu's questioning. He was still loud and touchy, hanging off Osamu, annoying Suna, pulling Aran into their antics; but he didn't act any differently towards Kita. He kept the same amount of distance he always had. Osamu was relieved and a little upset with himself. Those thoughts were forgotten when Kita put his hand on his arm, touch searing in a pleasant way. It was nice, so so so nice it kinda made him feel like he was dying on the inside. 

For the past four weeks Kita had been the one to initiate touch, always the one to reach out a hand. Now Osamu felt a burning need to also initiate. In between breaks, drills, and warm ups in practice he would find himself near Kita, pressing an arm against his, placing a hand on his back, fingers occasionally brushing as he made small talk. He sought out every little opportunity that presented itself and made sure to take advantage. He didn't think too much about why he wanted to all of the sudden. Or he tried not to at least. Suna seemed hell bent on making him think about it. 

"Do you like him?" Suna asked, stealing a slice of pear from Osamu's lunch. 

"No clue who you mean," Osamu told him, stealing a grape from Suna. 

"Him. Y'know the him who you now seek every opportunity to be close to." 

"Don't recall every doing that." Suna was probably giving him a look, a very exasperated look, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. 

"I tried to spare you." Suna told him, letting out a sigh. "Do you like Kita?" 

"I don't." 

"Dude, nobody would care if you did. We'd all just be impressed at your fearlessness to go for it." 

"I'm not going for anything." 

"If you say so." Suna let the matter drop, stealing another pear in retaliation. 

Practice later was pretty much normal. He had walked there by himself, Suna and 'Tsumu apparently already gone from their classrooms. He enjoyed the quiet reprieve he had before he was assaulted at the gym. 'Tsumu decided today was a day to cling, plastering himself to his side at every opportunity during breaks. He also decided today was a day to be as ungentle as possible in his clinginess. 

"I understand you have the brains of a monkey but you don't need to imitate them further by clinging to me like I'm a tree." Osamu snapped after his brother launched himself particularly hard into his side as he put an arm around him. 

"No need to project your insecurities onto me you scrub." 'Tsumu hummed, putting more weight onto Osamu. 

Osamu just rolled his eyes, letting 'Tsumu cling for a little bit before pushing him away. Except he wouldn't get off. Not a new thing, but mildly frustrating when he was being more forceful than normal. 

"Get off me." Osamu pushed and twisted, managing to break away before 'Tsumu was pulling him back into his clutches, his greedy, gluttonous, gorilla clutches. 

"No. I'mma lean on you." 

"Go away. You're like a desperate ex." Osamu pushed him again, but he clung. 

"We know you like it, so shut up." 

"Just because I let you doesn't mean I like it." 

"'Samu," 'Tsumu whined, poking his side. 

"Stop." He slapped his hand away as he made to poke him again. "You're such a pain." 

"Please stop fooling around and get back to practice. We only have an hour left. Afterwards you can be as rowdy as you want on your way home." Kita's calm stern voice cut in, bringing back that nervous feeling to the pit of Osamu's stomach. Stupid 'Tsumu.

"Right," they both answered, separating. 

Practice resumed, 'Tsumu listening for once and restraining himself from messing with him. That was nice, but Osamu wasn't quite at ease. He felt weird for getting called out, sending sneaking glances over to Kita. It wasn't as though it never happened before, it happened more often than he cared to admit, but there was just something different about this time. Well, different to him. Kita and everyone else seemed to be operating like business as usual. It was probably only him that wasn't, and that just added annoyance to his unease. 

As practice wound down, Osamu came to the conclusion that he didn't want to walk with his brother, and maybe Suna and Gin if they decided they wanted to buy some pork buns on the way home. He told Suna as much, not missing the slightest peak of interest in his sleepy eyes. 

"Alright. Have fun with whatever then," Suna told him, walking away towards 'Tsumu. 

Osamu watched Suna throw his arm around him, saying something to him before he steered them over to Gin. He wrapped another arm around Gin's shoulders, maneuvering them towards the door. He had a feeling he should be wary, but he let it go for now. There was time to worry about it later. Now was the time to help Kita clean the balls. 

He entered the equipment room, grabbing a rag and a ball as he sat down close to Kita, leaning into him. 

"Hello," Kita said, glancing at him.

Osamu grunted, keeping his eyes on the ball. 

Conversation never started between the two, but the silence that settled between them was comforting. They just cleaned, sides pressed together, and it was apparently what was necessary for Osamu to dislodge the uneasiness that settled into his being. He gradually returned to his normal self, unconcerned about much. The little burning in his chest at Kita being close didn't leave, but in the past month and a half the feeling is starting to become a constant, a check mark of what makes Osamu Osamu. 

Cleaning goes by in a flash, but it doesn't come to the conclusion that Osamu was expecting. As the last ball got put away, Kita wrapped an arm around his shoulder,pushing his head gently to rest in the crook of his neck as Osamu was pulled close. Butterflies that lightly fluttered in his stomach rioted. Kita combed his fingers through his hair, not unlike how he had done when he had the previous fight with 'Tsumu. He swallowed thickly, throat suddenly tighter. 

"You played well during practice today," Kita told him softly, fingers carding through Osamu's hair and making it hard to concentrate. 

"Thanks," Osamu mumbled to his neck, feeling his ears starting to heat. There were actually many different things he wanted to say, but none of them had anything to do with what Kita just said. 

Silence enveloped them once again, seeming slightly charged to Osamu. He would like for this to never stop but because he wanted that he pulled away. Kita didn't appear disturbed in the slightest, and Osamu was thankful. Now he was realizing maybe things were getting out of hand, maybe Suna was right, maybe he was falling, and maybe he didn't want to stop it. He wasn't sure. 

He stood up, reaching down to lend a hand to Kita. He felt like he was shocked when their hands connected. He felt like he lost something when the smaller hand left his. 

They made their way to the clubroom, going through the motions as they grabbed their things, locked up. They were silent till the gate when Osamu awkwardly spoke up. 

"Thanks... For that. It was nice." He kept his eyes down, hands in his pockets. 

"You're welcome. You seemed down." 

That surprised him a little, but he kept his face deadpan. "Maybe. See ya tomorrow." Osamu waved to him, making his leisurely way home. 

Once at home, Osamu felt like screaming. He was probably, definitely, far gone. He wasn't sure what to do with that knowledge. Spring Inter High was coming up soon; the third years only had so many months left. Only a handful of months left to say something or ignore it completely.

Kita was caring, mature, and surprisingly precious for someone who was so blunt. Osamu respected him; he valued their current relationship. He didn't want to ruin everything between him and his captain in the few months they had. He couldn't throw off the team dynamic either. Feelings were a horrible thing. 

With a groan he flopped onto his bed, thankfully lacking his brother; however, that did not mean the room was lacking of his presence. 

"What? Scrubbed out with Kita?" 'Tsumu asked, and Osamu wished he'd go away. 

"No. I wouldn't even mention it." he told his pillow, oblivious to the sounds of his brother moving around. 

"Loser." 'Tsumu told him as he draped himself across his back. 

'Tsumu was horrible and clingy, but in that moment Osamu was happy to have his brother laying on him, smothering him into the matress with his fat ass. There was comfort in his warmth pressed against him. Well, comfort for about ten minutes before he thought he was going to die. Then he had to throw 'Tsumu off. 

After the most previous incident in the equipment room, Osamu decided he would help Kita clean once a week. He just wanted to relieve some of Kita's duties, totally and only for that reason. No ulterior motives here. Nada. 

With this change to his routine also came an increase in how much Suna would razz him for spending time with their captain. 

"Hey there lover boy," Suna greeted him one day as he came to his classroom for lunch. 

"Can't mean me. You must mean 'Tsumu with his crush on that mysterious boy from training camp." 

"Pretty sure I mean the one with the crush on Kita." 

"Pretty sure that's not me." 

"You're right." Suna looked at him with a shit eating grin. "I meant in love with." 

He rolled his eyes. "You're still wrong." 

Suna just smirked at him. "Of course I am." 

Thankfully most of Suna's comments were relegated to lunch or anywhere except practice. Not that Suna didn't make practice a kind of hell sometimes. During breaks, thankfully not too too often because he wasn't 'Tsumu, Suna would send glances between Osamu and Kita, wiggling his brows. Osamu doggedly ignored him, always hoping Kita never noticed. As far as he could tell, Kita hadn't. 

'Tsumu for the most part never brought it up. That was a blessing, especially since he worried that maybe 'Tsumu liked Kita too, and Osamu wasn't sure if he could handle the tenacity with which his brother would fight for the captain if he really wanted him. Even if 'Tsumu didn't talk about it that did not mean he never did anything to allude to Osamu's maybe crush. 'Tsumu liked to hip check him in the direction of Kita or just annoy him so he kept moving closer to Kita in an attempt to escape his brother. Some times this back fired on 'Tsumu and Osamu would seek refuge with Aran, leaning against him as he eyed his twin. Other times it just lead to Osamu being close to Kita, very aware that the captain brushed his hand against his or moved to stand closer to him. Those times Osamu knew 'Tsumu was smirking, but he couldn't find it in him to be upset by that. 

Luckily, the after practice cleaning was free of pests. He was pretty sure that one day where he stayed behind Suna and 'Tsumu had made some sort of pact to keep out of Osamu's way. They almost always dragged Gin away with them, not even allowing him to send out meaningful glances Osamu's way. Osamu was glad, but also slightly annoyed that they were all aware of just how far gone he was. 

Although, cleaning made any annoyance fade. A routine was developed, Osamu following after Kita, grabbing a rag and a ball, sitting down close together. The routine brought comfort with the familiarity it held. Kita's presence also did a lot to keep away annoyance even if the other was unaware. 

Generally, they sat in silence, but each week it seemed like they talked a little more. Osamu learned that Kita liked to look at traditional woodblock prints, which was both so fitting and so questionable. Was he really eighteen when he seemed to have the maturity of someone in their fifties? He also liked to do puzzles in the times when he wasn't diligently performing his tasks like cleaning and homework. He learned Kita didn't like abstract art, which wasn't surprising, but Osamu felt the need to argue in favor of abstract art. 

"Sure it seems like there isn't any point, but it's not wholly absent. There's lots of work that focus on color or shape, and some of it really does create an emotion when you look at it.

"There's more to it then just what appears at the surface. Also have you ever just let go and did whatever? It's cool to see what your mind subconsciously does. It's just a different process than what some other people do." 

Kita hummed, hands stilling on the ball. "I can concede the problem may be I don't understand it. I've never looked into it before." He paused, raising his head to look at Osamu. "The way you were describing it reminds me of you. You look like one thing on the surface, but there's always something else there, some other factor that might not have been considered yet by other people." 

Osamu thought he was going to die. His heart beat quickened, his ears were starting to burn, the butterflies in his stomach were back with a vengeance. This meant Kita thought about him right? The idea gave him a pleasant buzz that was stopped shortly after when another thought occurred. Some other factor not yet considered? There was a swooping feeling. Maybe Kita noticed more that Osamu thought; maybe Osamu showed more than he thought. He fought down the urge to fidget his hands, forcing them to clean. 

"I'm flattered. Does this mean you're going to give abstract art a try?" He willed his voice to be normal, to belie nothing of the shakiness brought on by his fluctuating emotions. 

"It does." 

"Good. It deserves the chance to be liked." 

"It does, just like many other things." Kita told him, eyes crinkling at the corners as they smiled softly. 

Osamu nodded stiffly, burning going from his ears to his cheeks. What the hell? That look was illegal, the insinuation in Kita's statement was illegal. Honestly, at this point Kita should be illegal for what he did to Osamu's feelings and body and just his everything. 

After that they let silence reign, mainly because Osamu felt too nervous to continue trying to have a normal conversation. To him, everything was different. The air between them was charged with something. He didn't know if it was good or bad. It just wasn't the same comfortable air that was between them before. There was an undercurrent that changed it.

He also didn't want to admit it, but he was getting close to breaking. He wanted to not say anything about his crush, but that resolve was slowly crumbling, especially with a few more weeks left before Nationals. Time was ticking down, and there was something between them now. 

That incident about abstract art had been two weeks ago. Nationals was four weeks away. Osamu started spending two days a week cleaning now. Kita didn't seem to mind. It was maybe detrimental to himself because the increased time made the urge to hold Kita's hand, pull him against his side, kiss his passive face till he was flushed and giggly raise exponentially. Kita himself didn't help. He talked to Osamu more, sharing more about himself, offering Osamu help with his homework. Osamu didn't think he could like Kita anymore than he already did but he'd been wrong before.

It would be a lie to say that the time ticking away didn't make him nervous or bring him down. He hid it well, but 'Tsumu knew, and he knew he knew. At home Osamu seemed clingier than normal, finding ways to mess with his brother's hands, press against him. 'Tsumu made it easy for him though, plastering himself over him pretty much any time he was close enough to. The almost constant touching helped to calm him. All of that didn't cancel out the fact 'Tsumu was 'Tsumu though. 

One practice, four weeks away from Nationals, Osamu missed the timing of their quick. He missed spiking but managed to hit it over. 

"What the hell was that man? Get your head out your ass." 'Tsumu told him, loudly, with a glower.

"Sorry," Osamu mumbled, using his shirt hem to wipe off the sweat on the side of his face. 

Later on that same match he hit a serve too hard. 

"Nobody asked for a home run!" 'Tsumu heckled. 

Osamu was starting to get pissed. 'Tsumu wasn't helping, but he was mostly upset with himself. He could play better, especially with 'Tsumu being slightly off today. He was going to play better. 

For the rest of the match, Osamu played pretty well. His performance didn't quite extinguish the frustration from earlier, but it brought his annoyance down enough to where he thought he wouldn't murder 'Tsumu if he heckled him again. 

Although annoyance was quick to bubble up again when 'Tsumu hip checked him way too damn hard. 

"Don't." Osamu told him, holding his hip as he moved away from his twin. 

"You know you wanna go over that way." 'Tsumu glanced towards Kita. 

"Not with your fat ass's help no. Learn some restraint you hulking gorilla." 

"Kindly check yourself before you wreck yourself, 'Samu." 

He just rolled his eyes as 'Tsumu threw his arm around him, gripping too tightly with his arm. Osamu just leaned into him, tired. Too much negative feelings for one day. 

Practice proceeded as normal for the rest of the time, and by the end Osamu wanted nothing more than to sit and clean. He was beginning to find cleaning therapeutic. He could understand now how it made Kita feel good. 

With tiredness settling into his being, Osamu followed after Kita. They quickly fell into their routine, sides pressed together with eyes on the balls. Neither spoke, but that was fine with Osamu. He justed wanted to bask in Kita's presence, warmth. 

They made their way through the balls, and as they neared closer to the end, Osamu rested his head against Kita's shoulder. He noticed the way Kita stiffened then relaxed. He wasn't pushed off so he kept his head there. 

When they finished, he turned his head to rest his forehead against Kita's neck. This close he could see the way Kita's Adam's apple jumped as he swallowed. It would be so easy to shift and press a chaste kiss to his neck, place a hot open mouth kiss that said a lot more than he was comfortable expressing. It would be easy to bring his hand up and raise his head, turn Kita's face towards him and kiss his cheek, the corner of his mouth, fully on the lips. So easy yet also incredibly hard. He settled for nuzzling a little closer. 

This time instead of bringing his hand up to card through Osamu's hair, Kita let his hand sit next to Osamu's on his leg, his pinky locking with Osamu's. Heat invaded Osamu's face and there was a tightness in his chest. His stomach felt like there was coal burning in it. All of it was almost enough to get him press a kiss against his neck. Almost. 

Osamu wasn't sure how long he spent with his face hidden in the crook of Kita's neck, but he relished every minute of it, knowing it had to end. He pulled away, looking at Kita. Kita looked back at him, head slightly tilted in question as they looked at each other. His eyes roamed Kita's face. He thought he saw the other's eyes flicker briefly to his lips before coming back up to his eyes. He knows his eyes probably lingered on Kita's lips for a second too long not to mean anything. The burning coil in his stomach urged him to close the distance. 

He took the chance and leapt off the precipice he had been on for the last who knows how long. He closed the distance, placing a kiss to the corner of Kita's mouth. He hadn't intended to do that, but he got nervous and changed course last second. God that was bad. He pulled away, hands beginning to sweat. He clenched them, trying to keep his heart from the new rapid rhythm it was creating as he waited for Kita to say something. 

So far Kita blinked at him in surprise. That wasn't a great start. He almost apologized when he noticed a slight flush on Kita's cheeks. Good? That was a good thing right? He was dying. This was worse than anything he had done before while with Kita. His heart was just speeding up and not slowing down. 

"You know there's only a little less than a month till Nationals," Kita started, and holy shit did Osamu mess up. He knew he should have just shut up about it. 

"Yeah I-" Kita cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"We're going to need to work hard in these last few weeks, and I also have to prepare for exams and graduation. That being said, I will make time for you if that's what you want. I'd like to date you, but I'm not interested in just fooling around." 

Osamu thought he would cry. Of course Kita would say it like that.   
"Wouldn't be you if you didn't treat a relationship with as much diligence as everything else. I want to. I've wanted to for awhile now. " Osamu's chest felt lighter. He couldn't help the grin that pulled at his lips. The coil in his stomach burned with excitement instead of nervousness. He hadn't messed anything up at all. 

Kita smiled at him, moving his hand to hold all of Osamu's instead of just his pinky. "Glad we agree." 

"Me too." A pause. "We should probably get home. It's getting late." 

Kita nodded, letting go of his hand as they stood, but grabbing it again when they were both up. They kept their hands together as much as possible, pulling away when needed as they maneuvered around the clubroom. Their hands stayed together till they had to part at the gate. 

"See you tomorrow," Osamu told Kita, glancing down at their interlocked hands. 

"See you tomorrow. " Kita gave his hand a squeeze before letting go. Osamu mourned a little at the loss, but he had a lot more time to hold that hand in his again. 

All throughout the walk home, Osamu felt light. He was finally free of the uncertainty that had gripped him a few months back. His desires had come to fruition, and not even coming home to find that 'Tsumu had eaten his damn pudding yet again could put a damper on his mood. 

Upon entering their room, he found 'Tsumu sprawled on his bed again. Osamu didn't even bat an eye as he dropped his bag and made his way over to his bed. He sprawled himself across 'Tsumu, enjoying the grunt that left him as he put his weight on him. 

"I did it. He said yes." Osamu told him. 

"Congrats, now get off I was trying to sleep." 

"Shut up you know you want to cuddle." 

"I do and I guess you're good enough." 

Osamu rolled off of him, laying on his back as 'Tsumu curled into his side. 

'Tsumu was a greedy, gluttonous, clingy monster, but Osamu wouldn't have it any other way, especially not when 'Tsumu had inadvertently lead Osamu to a path that came to Kita.

"'Tsumu?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks." 

"For?" 'Tsumu asked him, voice getting softer and thicker as sleep called to him. 

"Being you, surprisingly enough."   
"Aw. Love you too." 

Osamu just carded a hand through his twin's bangs, letting sleep call him away as well. He was pretty lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> God I love the Inarizaki boys so much. They're my second favorite team. They need more love and hopefully we get to see more than just Atsumu animated in season 4. 
> 
> All feedback and comments are welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
